A CHANGE OF SCENERY IS ALWAYS GOOD FOR THE SOUL
by MaeBerry
Summary: Jane was promised as Jareths Bride before she was sent upto the aboveworld to save her from the evil and mad magician who threatens her life and her loved ones. please R&R, suggestions are always welcome.... esp since i have writers block. :)
1. the beginning

A CHANGE OF SCENERY. CHAPTER 1. Jane walked down the road merrily listening to her Walkman and nodding her head to the beat of the music. Her mind visited the memories of the place she had left very recently and the one face she hoped would never forget. His was the most amazing face she had ever set her eyes on, cheek bones, nose, bridge, eyes and lips. His hair sat around his face accentuating all the beautiful features he had. She was in love, if only he knew that, if only she could tell him. If only they shared the same time zone, century and plane of existence/ reality.  
  
  
  
"Mom, can I go out after dinner? Darren is having a party tonight." Said Jane's younger brother Joe. "Only if your sister goes!" said Dursey, their mom, she disliked Joe going out alone at night. "Awww, mom, she's a total freak, if she goes everybody will know she's related to me, not to mention she knows me! Do you want us both to be social rejects, outcasts in our society, the local freaks of the community?" shouted Joe. "No, either she goes too or you don't go at all!" said their dad, Martin. "Dad! How could you, you know what people say about her, she's a Goth, a total freak!" said Joe. "Joe, you have to stop worrying about what people will think and live your life the way you HAVE to! And if you want to go, get ready now because I'll drive you down." Said Jane, she held her car keys in front of his eyes, dangling, swing from one side to the other. "Jane, stop hypnotising your brother into being someone he's not, it's not nice!" said Martin. "Sorry dad! I'll look after him tonight, peer pressure will NOT affect him tonight!" said Jane, she picked up her cape, hat and studded denim jacket before walking out to the car. "Joe, get ready now!" her cape fell to her feet as she tied the ribbon around her chest and ruffled the hood about so it sat evenly and neatly ready for when she needed it. "Yes, Your Majesty, Queen Of The Damned!" said Joe with a sarcastic smile.  
  
An hour later "Hey Joe, where's your mom? I thought she'd drop by for a drink before we left." Said Chris, as he passed Joe a can of beer. "Jane dropped me off, she's just parking the car!" said Joe. "Mom wanted Jane to keep an eye on me tonight!" a sheepish grin formed on his lips. "Well I guess after your last.. Performance, anything's got to be better than being grounded or in Juvenile Hall." Said Mae. "I guess, but not with Jane!" said Joe. They heard a cry of laughter from the front room and walked through the house to find out what was so funny. A member of the football team had ripped Jane's coat to shreds, and two cheerleaders played 'piggy in the middle' with Jane and her hat. Mascara ran down her cheeks from when one of them punched her in the eye and stomach. "YOU GUYS!" shouted Joe; they slowly turned round to see why he had raised his voice to them. "STOP IT!" "Come on Joe, Join in! You know what you'd like to do to her, she's a freak, she deserves to be tortured for such a sin in our society!" said Cherie, one of the cheerleaders. "She's my sister, you stupid cow! This is my sister, my older sister!" Shouted Joe before he slapped Cherie and the other girl around the face. "She's related to you? You know her?" asked a guy at the back of the room, in the shadows. "Yeah! I love her, like a brother should. Even if we don't get on well, I love her, because she's a good sister to me, but its just brotherly love I have for her, you hear?" said Joe as he helped her to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe, I didn't know you HATED Goths, and I just thought you disliked them. I guess my sisterly instincts aren't all they're cracked up to be. Prophecy says you and I will be close, I don't know how, when, or why but we will." Said Jane "I hope so, I also hope this prophecy happens soon too! Those guys are really going to lay it on thick on Monday!" said Joe. He left the room and Jane sat down on the toilet seat to rest. There was a knock at the door and the creepy guy that had been standing in the shadows peered in. "You okay? You took it pretty rough out there, they hurt you much?" he asked. "I'm fine, I'm a good healer, and I'll just say that was only the second time someone's laid into me like that. " said Jane. She wiped some hair away from her cheek. "Good to hear that, about the healing!" said the guy. "I came to speak to you, I have a message." "Wait, tell me your name first." Said Jane. She was strangely attracted to this guy. "Casper Le Breton, M'lady. Your name, properly pronounced is, Jane' Le Fae." He said, crouching down to one knee, as a show of respect. "Oh no, you're from the other realm! What are you doing here? My brother doesn't know anything of my families history." Said Jane. "You must tell him, and you must tell your parents that their time is up! Tell them Casper Le Breton, brother of Jareth has counted down to the promised date your parents gave." Said Casper, he kissed her ring and left the pintsized bathroom. Jane ran out after him but he had already disappeared. "Joe, we have to go home, NOW!" said Jane as she ran out to the car and started up the engine. Joe ran out quickly and climbed into the passenger seat, next to her. "Jane, what's the matter? Do you know that weird guy?" asked Joe as he fastened his seat belt. "I do now, and it seems, mom and dad have known him for quite a while too!" said Jane. "How, I've never seen photo's of him or heard about him." Said Joe. "Have you ever wondered why we've never met our grandparents, our parents have no photos of themselves or our grandparents up until I was one year old?" asked Jane. "No, I thought it was odd but I never questioned it." Said Joe. "Hold out your hand, and hold onto me with your other hand, and visualise a crystal ball in your palm." Said Jane. A crystal ball formed in the palm of his hand. "Whoa!" Said Joe, he was really freaked out by this, he wanted to scream like a girl but already realised his sister was there, and that meant he had to keep calm. "Is that you or I?" "At the moment, me, but when you come of age, when you turn 18 years old, you will have powers like these too!" said Jane. She moved her hand away and the crystal ball faded right in front of Joe's eyes, causing a stir of emotions in his mind. "There's other things I must tell you too, our surname is not Green, the family name I was born with and mom and dad both share is Le Fae. You were born with the name Joe Green but your really known as Joe Le Fae and my name is Jane' Le Fae. Green is another name used for Nature and we had to change our names when I was two. The Family Name is Le Fae. And we are not mortal, we are Fae." "What? I'm mortal; I have to be, haven't I?" asked Joe. "My Treasure Chest, the one I forbade you to open is where the family Journal, about everyone in our family since time began. It tells the history about every person who shared our family name, born or wed. I am the last REAL Le Fae, being born with the name and all and I sit at the bottom of the tree. But now we have been contacted by them your name shall too be written among those names!" said Jane. "I need you to understand that I am only here today because you are told to have powers like these too inside of you. No mortal can hold these powers without losing their sanity. As long as we use these powers for good we can defeat evil." She held onto Joe tightly and pulled him close. "I love you little brother, I always have its our prophecy to be close and our magic can make this family one, once more!" She saw an image of herself holding a great sword high above her head. "That guy, who was he? What was his name?" asked Joe. "Casper Le Breton, hang on, I'm sure I came across his name in the scriptures, Jareth's name too." Said Jane.  
  
When they got home Jane stopped the engine and slammed her door shut before running to the front door and unlocking the large, wooden, Gothic door she found no sound coming from the front room, upstairs or the hall way. "Mom, Dad, what do you know of.. Mom . mom. Joe, they're not here!" said Jane. "No, Casper told me how pretty you look tonight so I will make you my bride tonight!" said a very attractive blonde guy who stood tall and proud in front of her but halfway hidden in the shadows. "Tell me your name and why I must be your bride!" said Jane. She took offence to this stranger being in her house, not even telling her his name and saying he'll marry her that night, she thought it peculiar time to wed someone. "Permit me to bring your parents back so they may tell you." Said the stunning figure that really interested her. "Yes, let them tell me!" said Jane she sat on the sofa, Joe sat by her side her, holding her hand tightly like a frightened little child. "Jane, we promised your hand in marriage to Jareth here. When you were one we were told of the legacy and our lives were in awful danger. Merrick, who we shall tell you about later, wanted rid of you and we feared for your safety. Without you Joe wouldn't be able to save any of us if needs be. You and him share the light; you are the key for our salvation here. Jareth saved our lives, and yours and for that we thought the only way to repay him was to raise you to be his bride when the time came for you to marry. Your hand is his," said Dursey. "He is like you, he holds a tremendous power inside his heart, you're one of very few who hold the strong magick like this and you three can defeat Merrick together. Jareth will not harm you, we trust him with very much, and that is only why we trust him with our beautiful, intelligent, only daughter. You and Joe are our lives achievement, we raised two wonderful children and are very proud of you both, especially of Jane!" said Martin, Jane's eyes began to sting by the tears about to fall down her cheeks. "Jareth's had a lot more experience with his powers, so you can learn a lot from him, both of you." "Joe, Joe's part of the equation too isn't he? Read it in the tarot, he and I complete the circle." Said Jane "You and Joe are, together, the key to the light, and the last of our kind on earth. Your father and I have travelled to the other realm and have only to await your arrival Joe, and your return Jane and Jareth, he will make the journey with you." Said Dursey. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. "Jareth, why did you send Casper tonight to the party?" asked Jane. "Casper is my younger brother and he can mix well in the crowd. I needed you and Joe to know what tonight could mean for your parents and I!" said Jareth. The Carriage rolled slowly down the road and as it moved, the surroundings changed from sleepy little town to forest, woodland and scrub. "Welcome home Jane', this is where you both belong, I just wish you knew how beautiful this land is." They sat in an enclosed, horse drawn carriage. "I hear an extra set of hooves, I wonder if this might be." said Jareth; he smiled as Casper peered through the window. "Good Evening brother, how lovely your bride looks today!" said Casper. "Yes, Ravishing my dear." Said a voice that came from the window on the opposite side of the carriage to Casper. "Charming, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? Another guest for our wedding party!" said Jareth. "And the reason I am here, my prophet told me of a union of honour and a bond made strong, and the strongest I knew of in these woods are Jane' and yourself, so I thought of visiting." Said Charming. "Jane', how you've grown. Such a beautiful baby and even more so over the years. You bare such a resemblance to your parents, you too young Joe." He kissed her hand and smiled at Joe. "How do you know my name and yet we have never met!" said Joe, he was feeling slightly dizzy and confused by the situation. "Young squire, I have been friends with your parents since we were babes so naturally we kept in contact." Said Charming. "I was too, but we all said nothing about the Wizard until now, since you too are nearly of Age the pact has been kept for 17years." Said Jareth. "And young Joe will soon follow in his sister's steps, and yours too Jareth. He will have magick like yours and we will all be saved!" said Casper. The carriage came to an abrupt halt taking Jane by surprise and consequently ended with her sitting on Jareth's lap. "So forward too, I will enjoy making you my wife!" said Jareth with a wicked smile on his lips making Jane blush even redder. "Not in front of children, please!" said Charming, pointing at Casper and Joe. "Whoa! Who owns this joint?" asked Joe. "It's the Le Fae estate, you live here!" said Casper. "Home, I remember the day the we left. Come on Joe, this is our home, we belong here!" said Jane, she took his hand and when the carriage door opened they ran to the front door of the mansion. "Jane', how beautiful you've grown!" said Jeffery, the grounds man and housekeeper. He touched her cheek and with a spark of electricity she instantly knew whom he was, a memory from when she was a baby. She hugged him tightly before running around again. "She'll run rings around you, Jareth!" said Jeffery. As he closed the doors once all their guests had entered the great entrance hall. "She'll keep me on my toes, that's all!" said Jareth. "She'll be of great help around my castle, with her knowledge of herbs and the occult practices on earth." Jane ran through the halls to the kitchen where her parents were sat down to eat. "Jane, calm down, you'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." Said Dursey, she took another sip from her soupspoon. "I'm sorry, mom, it's the fact I'm home, it just feels so good to be here. I mean it's my home, where I was born, where I belong." Said Jane, she was energetic and hyper, so happy about being in this house once again. Not realising her marriage to Jareth would mean her leaving a few short days. "Jane, you won't be here for long, you're marrying Jareth tonight and in just 5 days the two of you will be leaving for his castle on the other side of the Emerald Forest. That is where you belong, with Jareth, as his queen," Said Martin. "No, please let me spend more than five days here!" said Jane as she tried to plead with them. She wasn't afraid of Jareth, much the opposite, she just wanted to explore the Le Fae estate and read more of the Le Fae scriptures. "I'm sorry, young one but that is the way it is done, its all strange here, I know, and you'll find it difficult to cope without ... Electricity." Said the kitchen hand, she was average height, round and had a rosy glow to her cheeks and deep brown puppy dog eyes, that just made her look merry and sad all at the same time. "Its true, we have no electricity in this realm. That means no noisy TV's, no blaring hi-fi's, no blown light bulbs, no cut outs in the middle of the night and last but not least. NO CARS! I always hated those stupid things!" said Dursey. "But you're the one who pushed me into taking driving lessons." Said Jane, she always wondered why her mother was so eager about Jane driving. "Jane, this realm.. Lets just say.. You know that project on Edwardian culture and society I helped to research for. Well. what I didn't tell you was. that is the society we all live in.. and always have done. That's why I was able to find all those authentic pieces of clothing for your costume and the leather bound book for your journal. They were all the things I used when I was your age and my age now. You see people in this realm like Jareth and yourself can travel back or forward in time, but the only realm you can do that is earth. So one of the old wizards, many centuries ago, the sixth, to be exact went forward in time and found the Edwardian to be the most civilised in history. The majority of classes in this realm changed because we are a peace loving society and we pay our staff well and they have their own houses on site." Said Dursey and she passed her plate to the kitchen hand to put by for washing up for later. "But we kept this society because it held its beauty and it kept its natural beauty all at the same time. The Fae have sense of duty to Nature, we have to preserve it, since the people on earth are killing their planet, and we have much the same climates, plants and trees as they too have, we have to keep a sense of balance. We prevent the destruction while they plunder their world. We have to make it up to Mother Nature by keeping our world safe, while people on earth destroy their world day by day. Our world depends on this culture to help our world survive. So your mother encourages you to drive while you could so you knew what pressures cars came with and even if you wanted the freedom of a motor vehicle you could easily learn how to ride a horse in this realm." Said Martin. He smiled at his achievement in continuing the lesson for their two children. "This realm, it's a complete solar system away from earth, different plane of existence, and also a completely different century." Said Joe, he had picked up all that from what his parents had just said and was in total shock, no hi-fi meant any hip-hop, trance, dance, pop, was out of the question. He found music so relaxing, he'd have to find a gramophone somewhere in this old house and beg his parents to buy him a vinyl from earth. But until then he'll suffer in silence. Jane could see the look on Joe's face, he was far from happy, and she'd never seen him look so upset since he was five. When she ripped the head off his Action man toy. Maybe she'd let him in on one secret she'd decided to keep from her parents, when she'd packed some things to leave earth she'd packed her Walkman just in case she needed to relax. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Said the friar and Jane received an unexpected kiss from Jareth, it was strong and passionate. His kisses betrayed his outward portrayal. "You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that!" Jareth whispered in her ear. As he pulled away he smiled, making Jane blush once again. "Let us celebrate!" shouted Casper filled with glee with this new union. His brother was now married and it would be soon for Casper himself to find a willing bride. "Let's do just that!" said Martin. "Young Jane' is so grown up, its quite extraordinary for two with such a power to be united in this way, their first child would have much the same powers and most like them have no idea of what they are capable of, most are alone to face the dangers of such a powerful magick that they become detached from humanity and hide to confront themselves rather than society." Said the friar. "What do you mean, is she as powerful as Jareth? And the young Joe, are they to make a good union? Will they find peace in this realm? They can learn from Jareth, his magick is the strongest recorded in the scriptures. What would happen if the old wizard finds out?" asked Charming. "We can only wait and see. Jareth won't look into the future this time; it would be too painful to see the loss of his new bride. We cannot ask Jane to look for she would be lost in the portal." Said the friar. "We will have to wait and see, the consequences will be dear but we cannot ask either party to risk such things for the sake of their future." Said Charming, they walked on towards the great hall for the exquisite feast held in honour of the newly weds. "Charming, Friar, the musicians are about to play." Said Casper, he noticed the concerned look on Charming's face but dismissed it. "Young one, we will follow you there!" said the friar and he trotted along the gravel path towards the great dining hall. Charming lagged behind, worried about what Jareth would say and do should he find out the consequences of their actions and wedding.  
  
The celebrations went on for hours and few people went to bed. Jet lag had no meaning to the people in this realm; they had no knowledge of it except for the few that could travel in time. People drank, ate and danced till the break of dawn but only for those that couldn't sleep. Jane and Jareth had decided to get some rest and relaxation around the early hours of the morning. "You will be gentle won't you, only . last time I was with a . man, I was lucky to escape with my life. And that was the foreplay. It seems he was a necrophiliac!" said Jane, Jareth smiled, obviously unaware as to what necrophilia was. "Jareth, necrophilia is a love of having sex with dead bodies. Corpses. He wanted to kill me before having sex with my body." His face dropped to show a look of concern and worry. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Are you okay about this? We can postpone this until you're ready. No pressure." Said Jareth "Nah, ah, you, mister, are going to prove how good a husband you will be!" said Jane with a wicked grin. She disappeared into the on suite bathroom to change into a silky, black nightdress. "I say, start as you mean to go on!" said Jareth as he took his gloves, boots, jacket and waistcoat off. There was a small knock on the door. "Come on in, it's not locked!" said Jareth, the smile on his face had faded. "Has Jane' finished in the bathroom?" asked Joe as he sat on the side of the bed. "I have now!" said Jane and she stepped out the bathroom door and walked towards the bed. The sight of a true beauty, Jane in a silky black nightdress, a sexy one at that caused both Joe's and Jareth's jaws to drop. Joe stood up and walked towards her. "Wow, and I mean it!" he said, he paused for a few moments before speaking again. "I just came to say Goodnight, and . have fun! I'm guessing you don't need to worry about these!" as he held out a tiny silver casing. All three knew what he was holding up but Jareth didn't say a word, he'd been to earth many times but only came across these things on the TV late at night when he'd visited Dursey and Martin when the children were very small. "Joe, you actually brought one with you? You boys really do have one track minds, I can't believe you!" said Jane and playfully punched him on the arm. "Ow, Jane, you know it's not nice to punch, especially since you're much stronger than me." Said Joe, acting on that Jane kissed him on the cheek. "Yuck, you're my sister!" "Go on, me and Jareth are about to go to bed!" said Jane pushing him out the door before hugging him tightly. "I wonder why! Just remember it's supposed to hurt the first time you." said Joe, he smiled before finishing the sentence but she cut in before he could say the last word. "Goodnight! Little brother, see you in the morning." Said Jane as she closed the door and locked it. "So. I guess. since you've already bewitched me by your beauty, I'm already under your spell. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. even if I wanted!" said Jareth. "And yet, I have still to be seduced!" said Jane as she walked towards the bed. She knelt on the side of the bed and crawled so that she covered Jareth's torso. "Are you a submissive or dominatrix, that's what I'd like to know." Said Jareth. "You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?" she said, and with that Jareth rolled her over so that he was on top instead. They began to kiss and cuddle before heading towards that blissful state of making out. But it wouldn't last long before something else interrupted their wedding night. Bells rang and doors slammed shut downstairs. "What's going on?" asked Jane, she had a strange feeling in her stomach. "Jane', we have to go downstairs, put this over your nightdress, to keep you warm in case we need to go out side." Said Jareth and they walked downstairs. The music had stopped and the food thrown over the floor, most the wine that hadn't been drunk was in pools over the marble flooring. And every one had left the house. "Jareth, Jane', there seems to have been a mistake in the scriptures, Pegasus and a female unicorn have travelled here to talk with you both. They are mates as are you." Said Jeffery. "We can talk to the animals? I always felt animals watching me but I didn't know they could speak. I knew something had to be up." Said Jane. Something said this was the strange feeling she had. "We can talk to the animals, but most Fae can, it's a way we use to look after the realm, and it's inhabitants." Said Jareth. He led her down the cold stone steps to the front lawns where the both creatures awaited their arrival. "How do we speak to them?" asked Jane, instantly the female spoke to her, in her tongue. "We are united, as are you. We ask that for your protection we might help you in anyway, shape or form. Jareth and Jane' we are connected with you for a special purpose. For two who are so strong, as you, we are too. Need each other's strength to survive. So as powerful beings we all need support and safety. Please... May we be of any service to you?" asked the female. "Jareth, if they are as strong as we are, what use is it to have them around for house duties? Mom said herself this society depends on class. We cannot class these two! We shall keep them around as friends. We can all benefit from that and we would only be happy if it was that way. I could not bare for them to be any less." Said Jane. "The Lady knows when her hearts calling out." Said the other. "So be it, this. shall be your wedding present! You of course need a friend in this realm, a female friend." Said Jareth. "Feel free to change to your human form. If you have any luggage please let Jeffery take that to your rooms for you." "There's so much for me to know about this realm, I would like some lessons Jareth," said Jane. She smiled at him, knowing he'd get dirty thoughts but she didn't say another word. The unicorn followed Jane into the house after Jareth carried Jane over the gravel path. "So, this is going to sound foolish but, what's it like changing from animal to human form? I never knew we could. But I am only learning so." she wondered what animal form she had. "Unicorns are so beautiful, I always wanted to meet one as a young girl." Said Dursey. She had so many things to say but didn't quite know how to ask. "Mom, I think you should go to bed, it's awfully late and I'm sure there's plenty of things you'd want to do in the morning." Said Jane. "You're right, I'll say goodnight to everyone now and then retire to bed." Said Dursey. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and stroked the unicorn lightly before leaving the hallway. "So. what name should I call you by, only I don't think its appropriate for me to call you Uni is it? What name do you go by in your human form?" asked Jane, she felt so rude but needed to know the mare's name. "I go by . Ivy in my human form, I was born in ivy patch and have been told I own the darkest Emerald green eyes in this part of the Underground. My mate, Blake calls me by my childhood name, Baby." Said the mare. "And I shall call you Ivy too, I'm sure you're very beautiful in you're human form. I always found Ivy quite striking to the eye when on earth. I guess it should hold me in awe in the . Underground is it?" said Jane. "Yes, we call it the Underground. I would like us to be good friends, I can tell we have a lot to learn about each other." Said Ivy. She stopped a moment when Jane left the room, before following she changed to her human form. 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. "Whoa, are you. You must be!" said Joe, she was beautiful, just as Jane was but no competition. "My name is Ivy, I see Blake hasn't changed." Said Ivy, she saw her mate on the other side of the hall. "Hi, I'm Joe, Jane's younger brother. Nice to meet you Ivy." He said staring at how stunning she was. "Joe, I think its time you went to bed too." Said Martin, he led the boy to the stairwell. "Dad, mom's gone up too, hasn't she?" asked Jane. She was feeling quite tired too. As she yawned, Ivy noticed that Blake and Jareth seemed to be talking quite deep in conversation. "Ivy, I hope you don't find me rude but I feel quite tired too. If I lead you to your bedroom, would you be okay. I have only known Jareth a few short hours, we met tonight, and we were wed tonight also. As I said I hope you don't find me rude only I'm feeling quite." said Jane and with that she collapsed. "Jareth, she felt faint and passed out!" said Ivy, his eyes darted straight in their direction and ran straight to Jane's aid. "I guess she's had a long day, she said you two only met today and you were wed today too. Please, if I can help I'd really like to!" said Ivy. "No, no that'll be okay. You two must be tired yourselves. As Blake said, you have been walking all day. I'll take care of Jane, if you'd like to retire to bed, we can continue our conversation in the morning. Everybody else is ready to go to bed too. Your bags are upstairs, in your room and I shall take you there now, if you wish." Said Jareth. "Please, we shall see you in the morning. And Jane' too, I hope. She's a bright young girl, it seems you are well matched!" said Blake. Ivy held onto Blake's arm as they climbed the overpowering staircase, "I hope it is okay, we shall leave in five days, for my castle in the Labyrinth. I hope you have a good nights rest and I hope you can sleep some." Said Jareth, he smiled to both of them and let them close the door before he walked towards his and Jane's bedroom down the corridor carrying Jane in his arms. "I hope you are okay, I don't think these smelling salts will help, I think you'll be better with a nights sleep. Sleep peacefully, baby." Said Jareth. He used a cold compress on her forehead and laid her on the bed. He untied the cape and pulled the covers over her before climbing in himself. So much for a wedding night, maybe the next night will compensate their interruptions he thought.  
  
"Jareth, how did I get here, I don't remember getting back into bed." Said Jane when she woke up early that morning. "No, apparently you were excusing yourself because you felt tired and faint and then you passed out in the middle of the hall. Ivy caught my attention and I ran over to your side." said Jareth "The doting husband that you are!" said Jane, she smiled and kissed him on the lips. That was the sweetest kiss she's ever given, and now she felt so loved by him. "I have a strange feeling about the two friends we met last night." Said Jareth, he didn't quite trust the mare, Ivy. "Funny you should say that, before we went downstairs when the bells rang, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. or womb." Said Jane, she had said it at last, Ivy was her new friend but she didn't quite trust her. "Since we had so many interruptions last night, how about it?" asked Jareth. He wanted to give her time to know she wasn't there as part of a deal. "You really don't need to ask!" said Jane; she kissed him passionately and without any restraint she pulled his tights off quite easily. As he covered her torso she made use of his position. Raising her hips in such a way that his lowered to meet hers. "You are going to make a really good wife!" said Jareth before he kissed her passionately, his tongue darting in and out of hers. The bed sheets became static when His fingertips produced electricity that caused spark between they're bodies. The sensation caused Jane more pain than she'd imagined. But always caring for Jane, Jareth used his magick to melt the pain away. If this was what he did for her now, she'd like to know how caring he could be if he loved her. Time passed and their touching increased, their kisses deepened and they began to make love that made the whole world around them disappear. "Aren't you glad you married me now?" asked Jareth, his pace quickened and Jane went through what must have been an orgasm because by now she was on the edge of screaming, euphoria is a many splendid thing. "You bet! This is. heaven! You did prove how good you could be! You will too make a good husband!" said Jane. She suddenly helped with the pace, making it faster, she raised her hips in time with him and he found him self with the wild fire. Now Jane was with him, life wouldn't be so lonely around the castle and he'd find his job a hell of a lot easier. She'd have to be hard on the repulsive creatures that lived in his labyrinth but she'd be bound to find it an interesting place to live. She began to shiver fro the sheer pleasure she had just been through, he felt her tense up, knowing this was the right time to introduce her to his kingdom. "Jane, I want to show you my kingdom now, I don't want to raise your hopes, it is not as beautiful as the Emerald Forest but it is my home, and my kingdom." Said Jareth, and as he showed her the image of his Labyrinth he came inside of her. His juices flowing with hers making them one being if only for such a small few moments. "I don't care for it now, but in a small time it will feel like home, be it that you are with me!" said Jane. She felt the wetness between their legs and knew he'd had the same euphoric feeling she'd experienced and was glad he felt weak from the pleasure they'd both just shared. His head lay on her chest as he began to kiss her breasts. He began to suckle on them, licking and sucking, his tongue causing such a sensation inside her that she really did want to join in. she held his hair tightly and pulled him up to her eye level. "Make love to me again, please!" she said with a forceful tone but smiled at the same time. "A bit of both it seems! Submissive and dominatrix at the same time! Interesting! You asked, so I shall reward you with another sweet treat!" he said with a wicked grin. He kissed her roughly but with a lot of passion. Lowering to kiss her neck, sucking at pieces of her flesh, leaving bruises. Maybe she liked a bit of pain, as long as it didn't entail her stomach or womb. Slowly but surely he stuck two fingers up her precious area and wriggled them around. "Yes, just there!" said Jareth as he noticed the smile on her lips, moving from her neck and upwards once again. His teeth nipping on her ears, and with his free hand, he began stroking the erogenous zone on the back of her neck. There was a knock at the door. "Sir, Miss, your breakfast." Said the young boy. "Leave it outside the door, we're in the middle of something right now!" said Jareth. He carried on with his three ways of bringing Jane more pleasure. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. When at last she sank back into the covers after the climax, he kissed her softly on the lips and rose from the bed. "I wonder what they brought us for breakfast!" said Jane. Jareth smiled she would keep him on his toes, and he'd certainly enjoy it, as long as no one came between them. She smiled as he walked into the bathroom and came back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to the door and found the tray on the floor to the side. There would a lot to talk about today; maybe he could stall her from going down stairs for a little while longer. He was having such a good time with his newly acquainted bride. "Jareth, I hope you slept well!" said Dursey with a smile. She knew exactly what they got up to, she could tell from the mess his hair was in, he liked to keep it tidy. "Yes, yes, we did get sleep, she passed out just minutes after she had spoken to you last night. And we woke up earlier. We compensated for the interruptions last night. She's now fully my bride." Jareth said with a smile, they could always talk easily and they had no problems with being open. It had been talked about many times between the two of them and Martin; Jareth could talk to them about anything. "There is one thing I'd like to talk to you about later." "Of course, I will speak to you later, morning Jane!" said Dursey as she opened the door slightly to greet her daughter. "Morning mom, I hope you slept well." Said Jane and smiled brightly as her mother took a good look at her. "Very well, anyway, I'll let you two eat and I'll speak to you both later." Said Dursey. She watched Jareth walk over to the bed and sit by Jane's side with the tray between them both. They smiled at each other noticing her mother smiling at the image of her good friend, now part of her family. Jareth was now her son-in-law too, but this was one Mother-in-law that would not despise. She closed the door and walked down the corridor to speak to her husband Martin. "That was strange, she has never smiled at me before like that." Said Jane. It was strange but only in a good way; she knew her mother was happy now. "You know why she was smiling like that don't you? When you were on earth she was worried you'd find a mortal and bare his child. She'd be breaking the promise she made when you were small. She's happy now that she has a good friend and son-in-law to protect you. She's happy that in the world, one of the few people she knows she can trust has just married her daughter. And I will protect you as best I can from Merrick." Said Jareth and he kissed her on the lips. "Well, I'm glad I didn't have a mortals baby!" said Jane and kissed him back. "I'd rather have yours!" and took a piece of her toast. When they had finished their breakfast she stood up and laid the tray on the floor before walking over to the closet in the bedroom. "Which dress should I wear? The red or the green?" asked Jane. As she held them against her Jareth instantly decided she looked so radiant wearing dark colours. "The green, it brings out the beauty of your brown eyes, a true child of nature." Said Jareth and she blushed, he could say the nicest things, she would be happy in this marriage. "I'm going to have a bath now, if that's okay with you, after yesterdays events and all this mornings activities I need to wash." Said Jane, she didn't want Jareth to think she didn't like what they did together but she felt so smelly and sweaty. She rushed over to Jareth and kissed him passionately without any stopping to catch his breath he kissed her back and they climbed back under the covers again. The green dress sat in a crumpled heap on the floor, Jane didn't care she could just flatten out the creases later with a little magick. They were just about to get into heavy petting when there was a faint knock at the door. "Jane, are you in there?" asked Joe but he got no reply. He was just about to open the door when Jane giggled out loud. "Come on in Joe!" said Jareth, and Joe walked in. They smiled at him; with a crystal ball in his hand Jareth could see who was at the door. Joe saw the crystal ball and his image and blushed. "Morning bro, sleep well?" asked Jane as she stood up to walk to the bathroom once again. Picking up the dress on her way there. "Very well thank you, after the arrival of Ivy and Blake I was so exhausted I slept like a log. Anyway, I hope you got some sleep, because I want to explore this house! Jane do you want to join me?" asked Joe. He waited patiently waited for a reply while she turned the taps to run a bath. "Jane, I'd like to speak to Blake this morning so if you'd like to explore this morning, maybe we can lunch together. Your mother and I need to speak too, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of Joe this morning. Ivy should be about Joe, while Jane bathes maybe you'd like to engage yourself in conversation with her." said Jareth as he kissed Jane on the cheek. "Joe, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a little while. Me and Jareth just need to . speak." Said Jane, she smiled again as Joe closed the door behind him as he left. "Speak about what? Unless there's something you need help with?" asked Jareth, he pulled her close and held her tightly around the waist before kissing her neck and ears. She pulled him into the bathroom and they climbed into the bath before stripping off each other's clothing.  
  
Elsewhere in the house Dursey and Martin sat at the Dining table for breakfast. "Dad, Jane and I are going to explore the house today, is that okay? Only, if I'm going to live here I'd like to know where every thing is." Said Joe, he sat down for a late breakfast. "Sure Joe, I'm sure Jane would like to explore this house with you, she's leaving in four days so I hope you two can spend some time together before Jareth, Jane, Ivy and Blake leave. And in a couple of days I'll take you around the estate, showing you the meadows and woodland areas. You might like to meet our good friend Ava and her seven sons, Jeremy, Lex, Lucian, Damien, Zachary, Bactien and Coyote. And her four daughters Annaleigh, Satanne, Innana and Daphne." Said Martin as he picked some toast from Joe's plate, receiving a nasty look. "What's mom doing today then? I mean, she's not working anymore so she probably doesn't have much to do now?" asked Joe. His mother had loved her Job on Earth, gardening at the Plant-Stop on the lay-by, she always seemed the green-fingered type to Joe. "She likes to help with the gardens, pruning, potting and painting ceramic plant pots for inside the house. And she also grows herbs for her healing, one thing Jane picked up from your mother, love for herbs and healing." Said Martin. He smiled at the first few years of their marriage before Jane was born. Dursey had loved to plant and care for her herbs. Having plenty in the garden and having a selection in the kitchen with her while "Cool, so what did I inherit?" asked Joe, he couldn't wait to gain his powers, and if he could heal, he would look after the animals and smaller Faeries. "I don't know. We'll have to wait until you find them. Like Jane did. She always had green fingers anyway. She had been interested in healing before she knew of our family's secret past. We really are sorry about not telling you kids but if we had you probably wouldn't have believed us anyway. And you both would have gone out of your way to avoid it too." Said Dursey. She kissed her son on the cheek, he wasn't embarrassed about it and somehow this realm had a mellow and happy feeling to it. "Jane said she'd explore the house with me today, if that's okay mom? Only I'd like to keep her close by before she leaves. I'll miss her terribly when she goes." Said Joe. "Well, I'm sure if you and Casper get on well, he'll take you to visit them occasionally. But only if that's okay with Jareth, I wouldn't want to intrude." Said Martin. "I'm sure Jareth won't mind. He always welcomes visitors. I suppose it has something to do with a castle overrun with Goblins!" "Goblins? Castle? Is he a king? No one told me!" said Joe. "Yes, he has a labyrinth and is the Goblin King. Not a glamorous job, considering the sheer ugliness of the creatures he rules!" said Dursey. She had nothing bad to say about Jareth but she did find his court a bit strange. "Dursey, do you forget? You bathed in the swamp of eternal stench when we were young." said Martin as he smiled sarcastically at her. "I had a cold and he took advantage of that, I couldn't smell a thing and then he said the bog was as glorious as a bubble bath!" said Dursey with a dissatisfied frown on her face. "Now, Now, children! Please behave!" said Charming. He had been standing at the door for a few moments before entering the room. "The swamp thing!" he smiled at Dursey. "I remember that, you stank for three weeks and Jareth's mother cursed us all for being so childish towards each other and sent us to study the scriptures. That's when you two had started courting and then you read the part about Jareth being the strongest in the land and we started to take things seriously after that." "Yes, and twenty years on we have two beautiful children, live at the family home and have four very good friends." Said Dursey, she left one thing out and immediately added " and a handsome . son-in-law who we all trust!" doing healing spells. 


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 "Nice to know what people think of me!" said Jareth, he had been scrubbed up nicely and bathed in perfume. much to his annoyance! Jane had tied his hair back for him, loosely, and made him look younger. "Whoa, what happened to you? You look. pretty!" said Charming. He burst out in laughter, followed by everybody else in the room. "Jane got a bit carried away when we were in the bathroom, she sprayed me with perfume when I wasn't looking!" said Jareth, a frown appeared on his lips, making everybody else laugh harder. "Well, touché'! My dear friend, I guess it's payback time for the swamp event!" said Dursey. She kissed him on the cheek. "You smell so lovely today dear! And so pretty too!" "Morning mother!" said Jane, she held onto Jareth's arm. "What did you do to him? He's a . GIRL!" said Casper. "I think it makes him look younger!" said Jane. "Okay, come here, Romeo, and I'll take your hair out." She wasn't happy about what she was about to do but she thought he looked most handsome. "Thank you dear, I don't think we could have lasted much longer!" said Martin. He sat up and held onto his sides that felt like they were about to split. Jane turned on her heel and walked out the door. "What did I say?" "You just hurt her feelings, she thought you were all laughing at her!" said Jareth, he walked out after her. Martin followed to apologise to his daughter. "Well, she'll have a lot of fun when they leave, well, young squire, would you like a tour around the estate?" asked Jeffery. He held a coat in his hand and as Joe accepted the offer they walked out to walk around the house. "Oh, Ivy, Let us talk, these men. I'd like some female company if you're not doing anything important? I don't want to intrude." Said Jane, she walked out to the garden with Ivy. Jareth and martin walked out after them, attempting to catch up with Jane's quick pace. "Jane! Could I just explain!" said Martin. He was already out of breath and needed help standing up. "Jane, please, wait for us!" said Jareth, and as he said that, she stopped immediately and turned to look at them. "You all made me feel humiliated, I thought he looked handsome with his hair tied back. Okay I got carried away by spraying perfume but I was just having some fun!" said Jane. "This needs some magick!" said Jareth and he appeared by her side. Taking her in his arms he kissed her passionately, they stood there for a few moments just kissing, the world around them melting away. "I feel so alive now I have you, is that such a crime, for the first time in my life. I'm really happy, I no longer feel alone!" said Jane, tears welled up in her eyes and as she raised a hand to wipe them away Jareth pulled it away. Jane didn't know what to say at that moment, she felt like a fool for being so humiliated they had laughed at her. But what she had done seemed sense to her at the time. "Jane, I think you and I need to talk." Said Jareth, he picked her up in his arms and she found herself in their bedroom in the house. "H.. How did you do that?" she asked, some caught in her throat, should be afraid of these powers he had, she had no control of her own so far, would he try and contain them? "You have the power to materialise at will anywhere you wish. in this realm! I shall teach you tomorrow." Said Jareth, "but for now we need to talk. You and I Jane are much alike. You and I have both been in a place for so long that we become detached from those we love. I belong to the Labyrinth.. It's part of me, part of who I am. It keeps me as its slave. When I am there I am completely alone, or I was until now." He laid her on the bed, resting her head on the soft pillows and allowing her hair to frame her face and pillows. As he spoke he moved his face closer to hers, resting to the side of her, so they could talk easily. "Jareth, why are you telling me this? I know you and I are two of a kind but." said Jane before she was cut off. "It's true we are two of a kind, but I need you to know that we have more in common than just our magic. I have waited for a LONG time to find any woman who could make me feel this way. You were the first WOMAN I found so irresistible. And now I have you.. I feel immune to the advances of other women!" said Jareth, he was happy with that speech. "Did you just say that? Who was making advances to you? I knew that if .. IVY!" said Jane, a sickly feeling rose from her stomach, burning her throat as it rose. "What? NO, I meant to say. if any woman was to make advances.. I could automatically decline!" said Jareth, he smiled at her and planted a kiss delicately on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I just can't get that feeling in the back of my mind that nags something about Ivy to me. Something about her just seems to give off a bad vibe but I just don't know what." Said Jane, she kissed him back. She liked the taste of his lips and the electricity of his tongue. "Jane, I don't know what it is either but for now we shall take it for granted. okay. We'll not say anything of it for now, but.. Later." Said Jareth, he sat up and took her hand. They made their way to the door but before they reached the exit of their delightful bedroom he held her close and they materialised in the dining room downstairs. "Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked Joe, he had returned from the walk with Jeffery and they sat in the dining room eating a small snack. "Would I be able to do that?" "When your powers arise, you shall stay with us in the castle, if you wish!" said Jareth, "So I may teach you about harnessing your magick, like transportation and other such things." "Cool, I can hardly wait!" said Casper; this was turning out to be a real bore for him. Joe wasn't nearly as exciting as he'd hoped and the new world wasn't going to prove exciting either. Joe wasn't talking to him, more interested in the estate than having some fun with another boy not far from his own age. "I'm Sorry, are we boring you?" asked Jareth, he frowned at his younger brother, knowing he didn't care how rude he was being to his hosts. "No, I'm entertaining myself, thank you brother!" said Casper. "May I talk with you Casper?" asked Jane, she knew what could be wrong, she just wanted Casper to know that he was not going to be bored for very long. "Of course sister, if that pleases you?" said Casper. Jane smiled to Jareth as if to let him know what she about to say. They walked out through the corridor and into the kitchen. No one was in there at the time so they could talk in peace. "Casper, I know you are dissatisfied with the fact that Joe has such interest in our house but.. He is in shock, before last night he thought we were just a normal family.. a normal mortal family. He doesn't deal with change easily; he has to get to know his surroundings before he notices the people around him. He's a long way from his home; please let him adjust to his surroundings before you give up on him. You will find him a good friend, like his friends on earth did; he is loyal to a fault, and very mischievous. You will have laughs a plenty. Just give him a few days so he may come to see how beautiful change can be." Said Jane. "Okay, I guess you're right, he's in shock in other words, needs to adjust to his new surroundings. I can wait a while longer. Thank you sister!" said Casper. He kissed her cheek and ran into the dining hall where the others still sat. "I think that went well!" said Jane to her self, she suddenly felt a stinging chill down her spine and saw Blake behind her. "Good . afternoon Jane, I notice we haven't spoken since our introduction last night. I hope you and I may be good friends!" said Blake; he had dark eyes that made a deep compliment to the dark hair that framed his face and shoulders. "I do too." Said Jane, she smiled weakly and they walked into the dining hall, she saw the face Jareth held as he saw her arm in his. "Good to know that we will have friends at the castle with his court being such revolting creatures." 


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. "Yes, they are aren't they dear, I'm sorry about before but it was just after we were speaking about the Bog incident I've told you about in brief detail." Said Dursey, she smiled sweetly to her daughter. Jareth still looking at their arms interlocked in each other's. Jane pulled away when she saw the distressed look on his face. "I'm sorry, I feel quite hungry, I shall be back in a moment." She said and to her surprise she found herself in the kitchen at once beside the sink. How had that happened? Had Jareth materialised her there or had she done that herself? Jareth appeared a moment later. scorn in his eyes. "Did I just see that? Or was I just having a nightmare?" asked Jareth. He approached her silently but fire in his eyes heated her senses. "He approached me when I finished speaking with Casper, he offered his Arm and we walked into the Dining Hall together.. Jareth, please, you're scaring me." She said as she backed up against the sink, pressed flat against the tiling. She felt as if she couldn't sink further. She felt threatened by him; his eyes showed a fury within him that she thought never possible. "Is that all that happened, or did you wish something else to happen too?" asked Jareth. He was definitely the jealous type, and Jane didn't feel safe like this. "Why would I want him when I have you as a husband? My body stings when he is near, my spine hurts with unimaginable pain when he is anywhere near. But when you are you near, I am in Euphoria." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. She held his shoulders and they materialised in their bedroom. She kissed him gently but pulled away soon afterwards. She had broke away from their embrace and walked towards the window that looked over the courtyard where Ivy stood. "Jareth, you scared me a moment ago, I never knew of such a fire that was burning in your eyes. I am yours, you know that, and I would never betray you, you have to believe me. I would never do anything that hurt you. But please, do not talk to me like that.. Ever. I was hurt once before; I do not wish to be hurt a second time by one I am falling in love with. Your power scares me, and I am scared that your power may suffocate and smoulder my own. If you bare such a grudge over me ..." she said. She hugged her herself, trying to release herself of the fear that crept up her spine. "What grudge? I just felt so intensely jealous when I saw your arm in his. You are my bride, I wish you to remember that at all times!" said Jareth. "Jareth, GET OUT!" she yelled at him, she flew her hand and the door opened as she looked at him with a piercing cold gaze. He stared at her with disbelief; she was ordering him to leave the room, their bedroom. "How dare you say that!" she said, "That's all I do think about, maybe It would have been best if we had not wed!" said Jane. She stood still, gazing out the window, waiting to feel his absence hit her like a tonne of bricks. He left the room without a word. It was the day after their wedding and they had already argued and shouted. Was this really what she had in mind of a perfect life? She stood there for half an hour, not moving, not speaking, not crying, just thinking, deeply, about what she had just said to the man she was falling in love with. She felt so insulted by the words he had spoken and so ashamed of herself for her own actions. What had possessed her to shout at him? He did scare her, that much was true, but she should expect that, a man with that much power gained respect from peoples fear. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but the words had not been left upon deaf ears as she had hoped. She felt a hand on her shoulder; it was warm with touch and as she winced by the appearance. She stood still, deep in thought and not wanting to face him with her puffy eyes and red cheeks. She felt another hand on her other shoulder and as she tightened her crossed arms she was pulled backwards and held close against his chest. She tried to pull away but her body didn't move, it didn't want to move away from his embrace. She moved her arms and turned around. "My arm was in his, because he offered his arm, and I didn't want to be rude. That's all it meant. I was being your bride, he was meant to be a friend. But I cannot trust my senses when he is near; I experience the worst pain possible when he is within even a metre of me. My spine, something will happen soon, I can feel it. I smiled weakly before, trying to hide the pain. I made my excuses and left as soon as I could. Please, don't punish me for something I could not control." She said, Jareth was looking deep into her eyes and saw the dark colour shine brightly in their core. "I believe you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I should control my anger, I couldn't control my feelings. They were spiralling inside my head and I was a mix of emotions. I'm sorry for what I said, I know, I was cruel. I can't believe what an idiot I was for saying that." Said Jareth. He kissed her gently and tried to hold her closer but she moved away before his grip tightened. "I cannot be just a plaything with you, all we do is argue or kiss. That is not what I had in mind for a relationship with such power." Said Jane. She walked towards the bed and lay down. "I do not consider you as just a plaything, you are much more than just that to me!" said Jareth. " I just want you to know how much I love you before we leave this place for my castle. It can feel so cold and isolated there that I wanted you to know that I am your friend as well as your lover. I know I am the first one to share your bed and I just wish that you knew how happy I am that I that person you gave yourself willingly and that you can rest assure. you are my first." Said Jareth. "But, I cannot rest.. You were like a monster before, your possessiveness showed a side of you that is more uglier than the bog of stench!" said Jane. A single tear ran down her cheek and she turned on her side, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. "I'm sorry, my jealousy got the better of me. I guess that's what I should have expected waiting how long I have for a bride. I want to ask you. If it were to improve things somehow. would you leave this house now and travel with me to the castle. Blake and Ivy can stay here for a while longer. I promise.. We will not leave until you are ready." Said Jareth. "Yes, may we leave now, with all my belongings and clothing? Maybe then we may enjoy our honeymoon. I can't cope with all these interruptions." Said Jane. She sat up and ran a hand through her dark hair, untangling it from its previous restraints. "I shall walk downstairs with you to tell your parents." Said Jareth. He offered a hand and Jane accepted, she wanted terribly to feel the way she had about him this morning but she'd now seen a darker side to him. "Jane, I cannot excuse the way I spoke to you earlier, it was out of order, I hope that I may make it up to you soon, somehow." "I'm sure you will, but for now I need to leave this house.. Could we take a walk? I'd like to stroll the grounds. Maybe then when I've cleared my head, we may.. Talk again about leaving today. But not yet, I'd like to walk." She said and they materialised downstairs near the coat rail. She picked a long black cape and as she let it sit on her shoulders Jareth fastened the tie for her so it couldn't fall off. She smiled dazedly up at him and didn't see the usual leer he often used. But a sympathetic smile, one that was out of tension, stress, pain, strain, she could sense he was sincerely sorry about what was said before but "what's said is said, we cannot turn back time!" said Jareth, "I hope I can make it up to you soon. I hope we may be able to put the events of this afternoon behind us." "I hope so too, oh how do I hope so." Said Jane, she held his arm and they walked down the steps to the gardens. "Jareth, that pain I feel about Blake, I've never felt anything like it, I feel he and Ivy are not who they make out to be." She looked up at him and noticed he quite agreed with her. "If they aren't who they make out to be, who are they?" asked Jareth, he had one idea but wasn't sure how to rule it out. "I don't know, maybe it could be. you know who. Merrick!" said Jane; subtly she turned around to face him, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "So.. Do you think I can perform a spell to defeat them? I mean if one of them is Merrick, I'll give you one bet, Ivy's a bad seed too!" "And you can perform spells to banish them? Take their powers and.. Defeat them?" asked Jareth, he looked at her in disbelief, could she really defeat them so easily? " I don't think it's Merrick but I think we should find out who they are exactly!" "How? I mean I don't exactly have my resources with me do I? And we can't wait much longer in case they plan attack on any one of us." Said Jane. "We can defeat them back at the castle, we just need to keep them occupied for now!" said Jareth. He picked her up and held her close, they kissed and materialised in the hallway in the big house. 


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. "Ivy, I wondered if we might. partake in some parlour games!" said Jane, she pulled Ivy into the Drawing room and pulled out a number of the board games they had in there that belonged to Joe. "Joe, we're playing some parlour games in the drawing room, would you and Casper like to join us? Blake?" asked Jareth he was laughing hardily and contented to throw Blake off the scent of some tension. "Sure, come on Casper, lets join them!" said Joe, "Blake, come on mate, join in!" he pulled Casper's sleeve and the two boys ran towards the drawing room, laughing, and Jareth watched as Joe came back to a fun loving nature that he possessed before his arrival in the Underground. "Sure, let's have some fun!" said Blake; he walked with Jareth, as Jareth patted Blake on the back a piercing chill was sent from his hand throughout his whole body. He winced at the sensation, knowing how Jane had felt earlier that day. "What games are we playing?" asked Jareth as he entered the room. He saw Joe and Casper sitting by the Gramophone with a pile of Vinyl's Jane had materialised. She thought it would entice Joe. "Cool, thank you sister, I can't believe you got this for me!" said Joe; it was his favourite album, Red Hot Chilli Peppers - Californication. "No problems, there's more in my room!" she smiled at Jareth from her place on the floor where she lay with Ivy beside the stack of board games. "Joe, where are the instructions for these games? I thought we might play Cluedo first! And then maybe Monopoly." Said Jane, she glanced up at Jareth, who sat beside her. "I have the board set up, would you like to take your seats." Jareth peered at the board in front of her. "Cluedo's cool, come on, we have to figure out who is the murderer, where the murder will take place and what they will kill the victim with!" said Joe, Jareth looked down into Jane's eyes, knowing this must be some coincidence. A game about what they were trying to do in real life! "Jane, how do you use this? I can't figure it out!" Jane snapped her fingers and it automatically started to play. "Wow, I didn't know things would be so easy as that!" said Joe, he was really looking up to his sister, more than he done so before, and maybe she was far cooler than he thought. "Come on guys, let's get this game started!" said Jareth, he was watching the game for now while Jane, Joe, Casper, Blake and Ivy played on. He held onto Jane's waist to know that he was still there. Every now and then conversing with her through telepathy. "So, how do you like the house so far Joe? I'm sure Casper can join you tomorrow if you go exploring. Ivy, would you like to join me tomorrow, mother is taking me to visit Ava, maybe Jareth and Blake would join us too!" she smiled sweetly and turned to face Jareth. "Of course, we'd love to join you tomorrow, wouldn't we Blake? How will we be travelling?" asked Ivy, she didn't smile, she didn't really ever show any expression on her face. "Coach, Jareth will show me how to change to my animal form. Tonight!" said Jane, she smiled sweetly at Jareth hoping he wouldn't mind, he smiled back knowing it would greatly improve their research when they work on her magick. He began to tickle her, she rolled over they began to play fight. "Sorry, about this, he's always like this, he can't keep his hands to him self!" said Casper, knowing full well the only way Jareth stopped is when his victims gave complete surrender. "Hey, it's not your sister, squealing on the floor with him is it?" said Joe, he sympathised with Casper because they both had immature elder siblings. " Do you guys mind, we're trying to play Cluedo here, and it was your idea to play!" said Casper. "Stop it, Jareth, I mean it, we can carry on with this later. I think our 'audience' are embarrassed!" said Jane, she sat up and straightened her skirt. Jareth held her waist, every now and then he would let a finger slip over one of her ticklish areas. Three hours passed and they had their share of fun, Ivy and Blake had been quiet compared to the other four, gaining more suspicion from Jane and Jareth Not even a smile on their faces passed over the three and half hours they spent in that room. Were they really that cold? "Good evening mother, I hope your day was well." Said Jane, she hadn't spoken with her mother since their brief humiliation earlier that afternoon. "Very well thank you dear, I'm sorry we upset you earlier, we were reliving the events of our childhood, the swamp event grew to be a very humiliating experience for me, and I guess this afternoon proved embarrassing for Jareth too. He never liked it when I sprayed him with Perfume when we were young, I did it rarely and I guess you really gave me a proud moment, you made him feel humiliation which I hadn't done for a very long time!" said Dursey. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and hugged her lightly. "We are still visiting Ava tomorrow, aren't we?" "Yes, is it okay if Ivy, Blake and Jareth join us? I'll speak to you later about this, but for now, I'd like them with me at all times." Said Jane. "Of course, dear, we shall speak after dinner." Said Dursey. "I'd like to stroll with you outside, after dinner. While Ivy and the men are in the Drawing room." Said Jane. "Okay, shall we change for dinner?" asked Dursey as she walked towards the stairwell. Jane walked upstairs with her; Ivy peered at them through the crack of the door. Jareth noticed her strange behaviour, which seemed to concern Blake, Joe and Casper worked out what was going on easily and constructed a plan to find out what they were all up to. "Brother, could I ask you something?" asked Joe. He pulled Jareth out the door and they as they walked outside; Ivy waked towards Casper and sat beside him on the couch. "What is going on? Casper and I notice the distrust you all have against each other, we feel a tension growing inside the both of you, what is it that concerns you about Ivy and Blake?" asked Joe. "They aren't who they seem, they have no warmth, compassion, they have no hearts, they provide me and Jane with such pain every time we are close to Blake, Ivy never smiles. They have no souls!" said Jareth. "What are they then? Are you saying they have daemons?" asked Joe. "Yes! That's what they are, we just have to find out what they are!" said Jareth. He walked into find Ivy nearly biting Casper, Blake showed a pair of elongated teeth that only Vampyrs possessed. "Get away from my brother you beast!" said Jareth, he waved his hand and within a second a small coffee stool broke and two pieces had broken off. "You made a great mistake here, taking advantage of our hospitality!" he pulled Casper away from Ivy's reach and staked her through the heart, and gazed at Blake with a fire only someone who could feel would sense the burning hate he held. "It seems Jane caused you some pain earlier, I can sense it, you feel anger towards me because of something so small as holding her arm." Said Blake. He leered at Jareth and Joe, the two who thought they knew Jane so well and yet, even if they wanted they could not save her soul. "I guess, it seems bigger to me, you looking as handsome as you do!" said Jareth. He had to admit that, he seemed more like Jane than Jareth was the ideal man for her; Blake was too similar to her. "I guess it would seem bigger to you now!" said Blake, he disappeared and immediately Jareth knew where he'd be. 


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. "I hope, oh how do I hope, I can overcome this tortured feeling inside of me. He hurt me today Sandy, I can't believe he'd think I'd betray him like that. I know Blake is vaguely handsome, but he's no one compared to Jareth. I could sit and watch Jareth for hours, I can't look at Blake for a moment before my body aches and I feel tempted to hurl." Said Jane. She flattened out the creases in her dress. It was a beautiful bouncy evening gown that perfectly sat on her hips. Sinking between her bosoms and accentuated her waistline. She couldn't complain with the way it hid the expanse of her huge bottom. But while she twirled in the mirror a figured came from the shadows in the room and as she tried to move closer to the door he cornered her to the other side of the room. Jareth should be here anytime now, he wouldn't let her deal with this alone. She tried to move closer to the door but every move she made caused Blake to move closer to her. His leer growing, his face full with an evil sneer that made him look even more repulsive than the goblins in Jareth's court. "Leave me alone, what do you want from me? YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!" she screamed and she jumped over the bed and knocked him flat as she bolted for the door. Jareth ran in and pinned Blake to the floor before staking him. "What was that in your hand? How could he have been a Vampyr? They walked about during the day!" said Jane, she ran to Jareth and held him tightly, sobbing into his chest as they knelt on the floor. "This realm has a different affect on Vampyrs, the sunlight cannot harm them! It doesn't have such an impact as on earth, but we can vanquish them with wooden stakes." Said Jareth, he held her tightly and they lay down. With a swish of his hand the door closed and locked itself. "Jane, I'm sorry I didn't get here before I did, I wanted to know that you were okay before I intervened." "I'm okay, I knocked him flat, I haven't done that for a long time!" said Jane, she smiled; maybe she was gaining her strength. "I hope I don't have to face another moment like that, I promise to look after you from now on!" said Jareth, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. She looked so beautiful in this dress. "I don't want to take this dress off you, but it looks so good on you I could eat it!" "Who said you had to take it off, I'm sure we could make up for today before we go down to dinner." Said Jane, she gave him a wicked grin and they began to kiss and cuddle. "How did you find out?" "The way I described it to Joe, they had no soul, no warmth, no compassion, the only creatures I've come across like that was a Vampyr called Lestat and we remained friends because he controlled his daemon and gained some morality." Said Jareth, he was proud of his friendship with Lestat; they had been friends for quite some time yet he would always be quiet, reserved and timid. "I hope I may meet Lestat, he seems a lot nicer than Ivy and Blake were." Said Jane; hopefully he would not have the same effect on her as the other two did. "I hope so too, and then when Joe and I entered the drawing room again, Ivy was covering Casper and we could see Blake's fangs. Then I really got annoyed!" said Jareth. "I can understand." Said Jane, she gathered up the skirt of her dress so that she could sit up properly. "Jane, are you okay?" Asked Dursey somewhere inside her head, Jane stood up and pulled Jareth to his feet before they walked downstairs. "C'mon, dinners ready and my mother is worried about me." Said Jane she held onto Jareth's arm appreciatively and smiled up at him, "I'm glad your touch doesn't leave me on the verge of Consciousness." "I'll have to work on that later, I'm sure there's something I can do to that effect." Said Jareth, they casually walked down the stair well and greeted their family. "Are you okay? Blake just disappeared and then we heard you scream, I was really worried." Said Martin. He kissed her on the forehead and they embraced as only father and daughter could. "I'm fine, Jareth came in as soon as I had bolted for the door, I knocked him over and Jareth staked him in the heart. I'm grateful he came in when he did, I couldn't get any nearer to the door than that." Said Jane, she hugged Joe and kissed her mother on the cheek before kissing Casper on the forehead too, catching him completely unawares. "Shall we eat? Dinner will be getting cold and I'm starved." Said Jareth, he held Jane tightly around the waist and they walked through to the smaller dining hall. "So, would you like me to go along tomorrow to visit Ava, I'm sure you'd like to meet them on your own accord and I can read through some of the scriptures with your father and I'm sure the boys will enjoy some time with the horses." Said Jareth, he pulled the chair away so she could sit and sat beside her. "I'm sure you would like some time away from me, I'd enjoy talking with mother, and the boys would like your company before we leave. You stay here tomorrow and mother and I shall make a day of it!" she said, touching his leg gently, electricity flowing from the tips of her fingers to his thigh. "Then we shall spend the day after together, if that's okay with you Jareth, only I'd like to spend some of these precious few days with my sister." Said Joe, he smiled sweetly at his new brother, he was going to be happy in this realm and very few things could change that. "I would not even think of intruding your great bond, of course, I shall spend some time with your parents, reading the scriptures once again." Said Jareth, he felt Jane's hand moving higher and higher up his leg.  
  
The next day came with great rejoice from everybody, it turned out to be a warm day so Jane wore her Earth clothes, knee length skirt, Mid calf DM's and a short sleeved wrap-around shirt, her hair tied up and off her shoulders. She was grateful for the change of clothes; she wouldn't have survived wearing those long dark dresses that were about three layers thick. "Mother, what are the children's names again, there are a lot of them to remember.." Said Jane, she mumbled off into her own little world, thinking of the night before in their bedroom making love to Jareth. "There are eleven children in all. There are seven boys, Jeremy, Lex, Lucian, Damien, Zachary, Bactien and Coyote, and four daughters, Satanne, Annaleigh, Innana and Daphne. Ava is a lucky mother, she survived all eleven births and her children are all so beautiful. Very much like Jareth but with out the power." Said Dursey, they were travelling in the carriage. It was a lot more pleasant than the buses, trains and Planes on Earth. They could hear the birds' song and smell the flowers they passed and hear the horses' feet clip-clop down the road. All was so enjoyable that it would be understandable how shocked they were to hear the extra pair of hooves on the gravel path. The sudden halt of the carriage and when Jane managed to pull herself from the floor where her mother's feet were, she looked and found the silhouette of a young man with long dark hair. "My Lady Jane, so it is you!" said the young man. He was wise beyond his years and his face looked so fresh. 


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. "I'm sorry, do I know you? Only the last person to know who I was betrayed my families trust and turned out to be a blood sucking Vampire!" said Jane, she turned to speak to her mother but Dursey's face held complete terror. "Who ARE YOU?" she shouted. "My Name, My lady Jane, is Louis Du Frey and I am here to say. Stand and Deliver! Your Money Or Your Life!" said the young man. "OOH, who's an Adam And the Ants fan? That's so pathetic! Why do you bother us so?" asked Jane. She pressed her hands together and her eyes glowed red with fury. "You know not whom presence you intrude!" "Oh but I do! For there are few in this land as powerful as you and Jareth and I am one with such powers. So, should you not want to endanger your mother or the coach driver at all, step off the coach and climb onto the horse." Said Louis. He smiled widely as she stepped out onto the gravel path. She was not pleased about what was happening but knew she had to act to his words if she wanted her mother to be safe. She climbed onto the horse and her body felt so dirty as he climbed on behind her. "Okay, mother, I'll see you soon. Just go back to the house, I'm sure Ava wouldn't mind. Tell Jareth and I'll sort something out this end." Said Jane. The coach driver turned the coach around and headed back to La Fae estate. Louis headed deeper into the forest and it took nearly half the day for them to reach his desired location. He sang all the way there, she was not best pleased, he couldn't sing and his constant wailing was giving her a headache because he was so close to her ear, she just wanted to belt him one around the face, just to get him to shut up and stop with the shrieking. By the time she was on the verge of suicide from the sheer noise he was making they had reached his little hut. 'This can't be it, I'm going to spend the rest of my life in here if Jareth doesn't save me, I'm not going to survive, he's already driving me to my limit and past the edge of insanity!' she thought to her self, she would have committed suicide if she did have to spend the rest of her life there. "I hope you shall be happy here, Jareth will not find you here, and if he does, lets just say I've got my back up covered anyway!" said Louis. He helped her off the horse and guided her to the door of the little wooden hut they were soon to sleep in. "You got to be joking! I didn't sleep anywhere like this even on earth, this place is a dump!" said Jane. "DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING?" shouted Louis. He pushed her further into the hut. It wasn't as small as it seemed on the outside. There were two floors to this little twig cabin and the door worked but it wasn't exactly home. He pushed her towards the corner where a pile of rugs sat and a sheepskin cover. "Quit pushing me!" said Jane. Her eyes glowed a deep red, some how it had the opposite effect she had hoped for, he was getting really turned on by her raw magick. She was just a beginner and she was sure he wanted to teach her some magick tricks of his own. "NO way! No way! I'm married, I love Jareth!" said Jane. She was not going to sleep with this guy. He was good looking but she felt no sexual attraction towards Louis unlike Jareth who always had her hot under the collar. "Did I say I cared? I'm having you whether you want it or not!" said Louis. "I've been through all of this with Ivy and Blake. You're not having me! The only guy who can have is the one I was promised, Jareth. He was destined for me. I'm not about to let you change the stars!" said Jane. "Jane, I'm glad you said that." Said Jareth. She smiled widely as he walked behind Louis. He'd passed all the back up and was just about to drain Louis's magick before Jane screamed. "No, you can't his magick is part of him, drain it and you might as well be killing him!" said Jane. "I know that with great power comes great responsibilities but you can't do that to some one." "Jane, he has no power, he was bluffing, and he wanted you to lose hope. Please, I'm just concerned with your safety and the safety of your family.. Not to mention our future." Said Jareth. 


End file.
